The objective of this project is the development of a portable, moderately priced Computer Aided Design/Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAD/CAM) system for Dental restorations. Preliminary tests have demonstrated that a combination of a contact scanner with a stock milling unit can produce ceramic Dental crowns at a total cost of approximately $25,000 or less. Available systems cost from $49,000 to $250,000, limiting their use and penetration into the marketplace. We will investigate the technical capabilities, scanning rates, restoration design, replication rate and output of a CAD/CAM system constructed from modifying available CAD software, scanner, and milling hardware. Furthermore we will develop capabilities to mill multi-layered/multi-colored blocks to produce restorations with graded color that are more esthetic than current monochromatic milled restorations. This portable system may be used to deliver care to rural, home bound, or other under served populations. Phase I is Aimed at determining the feasibility of the concept with respect to ease of use, scanning accuracy, fabrication time, and comparative cost per restoration. Phase Il involves refinement of the software, scanning and milling process and industrial design of the system. This system will enable the production of high quality restorations with reliable accuracy and lower labor costs.